Experiment
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Earth is entering its death throes. In a wild attempt to save it they send an experimental human called E-160 into a new dimension to gather supplies and eventually allow an opening for military conquest. This plan should have worked perfectly if it wasn't for the fact that she was a foreigner.


**A/N: This is the product of reading a HNKA manga while your mother watches a conspiracy theory video...I don't recommend it. Anyway onto this kinda twisted story.**

**...**

**Third Person**

**...**

The girl's breath rattled in her chest as she laid down on the cold ground of her cell. Blood ran down her legs and arms from the cuts that the warden had inflicted on her small body. She groaned and shut her eyes, letting the biting cold help keep the incoming fever away.

_Did you know every game has its rule?_

"Everything has rules. Rules are what keep us in perfect order, without them there would be chaos.

_Rules that are meant to be broken._

"No, rules that are broken result in punishment."

_There are rules for those who don't play as well, I look forward to your participation, you can't refuse._

"I never refuse anything..."

"Who are you talking to girl?"

Her red eyes opened and she looked up at the tall doctor holding a large needle filled with a silver liquid. He bent down and yanked her up, making the dislocated arm burn in pain. He jammed the needle into her temple, blinding her for all of three seconds before a stretching feeling began to envelop her body. She shuffled around in the doctor's arms as her body began to hyper heal thanks to the nano-bites inserted into her cranium.

The doctor dropped her on the ground as the stretching feeling became painful and her body began to convulse. Her limbs jerked on their own and her tongue stuck to my palate. The doctor stared at his watch-making sure that this normal phenomena didn't last longer than three minutes.

"Keep breathing it'll be over in thirty seconds."

The girl's eyes shut as she fought to breathe, the liquid in her chest blocking any air from going in or out. Then, without warning, her limbs stopped moving and she laid on the floor limp as an abused rag doll. "Get up."

She braced her hands against the floor and pushed up, the pain no longer in her limbs, just a heavy exhaustion that made her feel numb. When she was standing the doctor grabbed her by the arm and went to the plexiglass door and pressed a button on the stainless steel panel. He escorted her into the glaringly white hallway. Doctors and technicians shuffled around, some holding tablets, while others pushed carts with body bags on them.

Whenever one was on their side the person would move away, giving the doctor a pitying glance as they did. The girl didn't seem to notice this, she just stared at the ground, not even saying anything when the doctor slammed her against a wall corner. She just popped her shoulder and continued to follow him until they made it to a metal door that had a glowing security pad next to it.

The doctor pressed his thumb on it and a click sounded from the door. Then he pressed in a number code before the door opened revealing a large room with a rectangular like casket that sat on a large oval pad in the middle of the room. People sat at desks filled with computers and army men stood by ready to act in case of an emergency.

"Dr. Akina, I've brought E-160."

A pale woman with a large chest and black hair stood up from a desk. "Set her in the sequencing chamber."

The doctor dragged E-160 over to the casket and pressed a button that lowered it. "Get in and wait for me to bring the conditioning fluid."

E-160 watched him walk away,a bubbling growing in her stomach. She didn't recognize the source of it, she hadn't eaten anything bad, and she didn't normally throw up nano-bite cleaner. She pressed a hand on her stomach and pushed on it, nothing happened. Deciding that it was simply a malfunction on her part she climbed into the casket.

The inside of it was a thick metal and had buttons running on one side of it. It also had a small hand grapple on the other side that contained the weapon guidance system. From what E-160 had practiced with, the weapons included smart missiles, and a laser that could cut through steel.

She had practiced with them a few days ago, or was it a month. She couldn't tell anymore with all the pain drills and medication she used lately. "E-160's vitals are stable" Someone said.

"Then use the conditioning fluid on her and begin the launch sequence." Akina said.

A short doctor with a mop of blonde hair climbed up into the casket and gently took her arm. He pressed in a thin needle filled with a green liquid and pressed the syringe down slowly. A dizziness immediately set in E-160's system and she shut her eyes trying to balance her mind.

"The dizziness will where off." The doctor said. "I'll just give you some of this to help."

He pushed in a different needle, this one filled with a clear liquid. The dizziness stopped, but a metallic taste was left in her mouth and her body had gone numb. The doctor pat her head and got out of the casket. "We're clear!"

The lid of the casket lowered leaving E-160 in the dark for several moments before a dim yellow light shined down on her from the lid. A holographic screen turned on next showing Akina's sharp face. "We're going to fill this with oxygen that way you can survive the travel. Just relax and don't try to drink it or you'll throw up the nanobites."

"Yes ma'am."

The screen clicked off leaving her once again in the dark. It was a comforting kid of darkness that promised something. This wasn't like one of the doctor's promises or her trainer's, but something like a hazy memory that washed out with enough training and drugs.

"Beginning to fill chamber."

E-160's body went stiff as a warm, orange liquid filled the chamber. It filled the bottom of the casket and became absorbed by her white bio-suit. Eventually, however, it could keep no more and the liquid drained back into the casket, allowing the water level to rise.

When it reached her ears she shifted uncomfortably, and once it hit her face she took a deep breath. The liquid felt a lot more like a gas once it entered her lungs, though she had to work to not drink any.

"Chamber is full, beginning transportation sequence."

A low humming could be heard under the machine, causing her already bubbling stomach to nearly explode and her heart to beat faster. This feeling was totally foreign to E-160, but she liked it. The feeling made her feel ready for anything and she wanted nothing more than to get started with this mission, not sit around in a stuffy chamber.

As if someone heard her thoughts the hologram turned back on. "E-160 do you remember you mission?" Akina asked.

"Bring back all the data I can collect about this new dimension."

"Correct." She gestured to the black belt of her bio-suit. "I have equipped you with twelve shot of nano-bites, refill your body once a month. You also have nutrient shots and a pistol with enough rounds to hold you through in a fight." Her cold, green eyes narrowed. "We may be able to see everything you do thank to the nano-bites, but we won't be able to intervene for a while, so keep yourself alive. The information we have gathered on this place tell us that it is very dangerous."

"Dr. Akina the portal is ready to touch down in ten seconds." Another doctor said.

"Fine." She saluted E-160."Bring back the evidence, that is your goal, that way you can save us all."

Before E-160 could respond the hologram shut off and the casket came to life. The buttons gave off an eerie blue light and the sighting screen for the weapons turned on in front of her. She gripped the weapon system with her left hand as the whirring grew louder and the warm liquid became hotter. This activated her bio suit and a coolant sent through out her body, but within minutes she could feel the heat of the liquid around her.

She forced down a hiss when her back began to burn thanks to the metal under her. She arched her back, but it didn't help the burning sensation was simply concentrated on her head now. She tried to force herself into an up position, but the casket was much too small for it, even at her 5'4 height.

She was about to move onto her belly when a chink could be heard and two metal constraints forced her to stay on her back. On contact the metal burned her, forcing a scream from her lips, even with the nanobites she was still getting burnt.

"We have activation!" A static voice exclaimed." E-160 is now on the other side of the dimension!"

E-160 shook her head and twisted her arms around trying to get out of the constraints. All of her flesh felt raw, and some of it was starting to fall of her since the nanobites weren't operating fast enough. Shutting her eyes E-160 twisted her left leg into an odd position before breaking her ankle. Ignoring the pain she lifted her leg out of the restraint and kicked her boot into the lid. A crack could be heard, and seven more as she did it again and again.

With a loud pop it opened, bringing in sunlight and fresh air. The restraints came off, and she immediately sat up. She was in a forest with tall oak, pine, and nut trees all scattered about. The grass was a bright green and there were plenty of low ground flowers, bringing in a gentle, sweet scent.

She just sat there admiring the beauty while her skin repaired itself. Eventually she slowly stood up, and wiped the liquid off of her face before pressing a button on a device attached to her ear. "Mission control I have landed in the dimension zone."

She waited for a reply, but all she got was a fuzzy static. Taking off the device she changed the frequency and tried again, when she still didn't get a reply she climbed out of the casket. She didn't know what to do now without directions of the mission control. They were the ones who had all the old information a drone had managed to gain.

She looked back at the casket. It made no sense to stay here, if the locals found it they would probably be ready to kill her for invading. She looked up at the light blue sky that held only a handful of clouds. If she climbed a tree she could probably see where she was a lot better.

Going over to a scraggly pine she climbed up it, the bio suit repairing itself when a branch would rip it. When she got to the top she could see over most of the expanse of forest, but she didn't see any buildings. Deciding to go back to the casket and find a compass she climbed back down, when her feet touched the ground she turned to see a sword inches from her face.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

**...**

**A/N: And stop! I was going to continue, but felt that it would be pointless rambling compared to how much I've written. So here's how this is going to work, if you all want E-160 paired with someone then say so in a review. I was going to keep her single and figure life out, but I thought "The reviewer is always right! Mostly...**

**So yeah...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
